What you desire most
by JezzeleDeFatale
Summary: Jack Sparrow is known around the globe. The problem is another pirate has lived in Jack's shadow. Nadine Conure knows she is three times the pirate Jack is, and will prove it to the world. Even if she dies trying. Set after POTC 1. R&R, ch 3 coming soon!
1. What you desire most

Prologue:

[A/N: I in no way shape of form own any rights to Pirates of the Carribean, or any other works by Disney - no matter how much I wish I did

Set after POTC, Curse of the black pearl. Forget what happened in the other films, it will just confuse you.

Jack Sparrow is the captain of the Black Pearl, and well known around the globe. Only one problem, the other pirate that has lived in Jack's shadow. Nadine Conure knows she is three times the pirate Jack is, and will prove it to the world. Even if she dies trying.


	2. Ch1 It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, Savvy?

"**It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow"**

8888

"This is the day that you will _ALWAYS _remember as th-" Jack Sparrow was cut short by tripping over the edge of the cliff prematurely. It was a miracle that once again, a human being missed the rocks below as he fell deeper and deeper into water. The Black Pearl came into sight just as Jack came to the surface. Norrington knew he should say something, or even do something. His heart was reminding him of his sudden heartbreak, and did not seem up to another instalment of cat and mouse with Sparrow. He gave in to his heart, and stated to his men simply, "I think we can afford to give him one day's head start."

Jack saw the love of his life get closer and closer. She was the only one that understood him, and never had any quarrel with, the Black Pearl. Cotton threw the line out to Jack, and he grasped it with both Hands, as the crew pulled him on the deck.

_**My ship... the Black Pearl. It feels like a dream.**_

He stood finally again at the mast, gently caressing the wooden handles. It seemed like a lifetime since he was on her deck again He gave the orders to his crew to set sail, and they all complied without hesitation.

_**Where now Jack? What treasure do ye seek? **_Jack thought to himself. He figured first thing's first.

"Now, show me that horizon"

The compass! How better to find what he wants then by getting to it. Jack found the compass in his right pocket, and opened it to seek his new treasure (whatever the treasure was that is), and sung to himself "Na na na na na na na...and really bad eggs..." He now had his heading. He snapped the lid closed, and sang with confidence "Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

8888


	3. Ch2 Women Can't be Pirates

"**Women Can't Be Pirates"**

The barmaid had been watching her since she first walked in. Women in this town were usually whore's, and those who aren't, were accompanied by men. This woman sat alone, as if to tempt an male patron to touch her, and have their arm broken in three places. Her style of dress also confused her, dressed as a man, except she wore a corset as a shirt of a deep black color. On top she wore a captains jacket (obviously french) in a striking sage color, along with brown skintight pants, with over-the-knee boots which were black as her eyes. She also wore large gold hoop earrings with a simple pendant of a dragonfly set in gold, which set off her olive complexion very well. Her hat sat atop of black hair that cascaded down the full length of her back in wavy curls, with deep black eyes that seemed to strike fear into the heart of any patron who thought of laying a finger on her.

_How is it a woman can command so much respect in a place like this and get it?_

The barmaid stood and watched as this mystery woman looked up from her drink to look directly into her gaze, as if she knew what she was thinking.

"Pardon misses, but we usually don't see the likes of your type 'round 'ere" the barmaid bluntly put it. The mystery woman seemed amused, not at the statement, but the fact that a woman instead of a man said it.

"Well, there are not many women like me in the world." the woman said as she broke into a smile.

The woman scoffed,"Never 'eard a tru'er statement than that! Where the likes' of you from?" said the maid as she slid into the seat next to her.

She replied as she lowered her mug from her lips,"Name's Nadine. Pirate of course."

"Pirate! Don't see any fe-male pirates! Women can't be pirates! If you are, you's the first I've seen." Said the maid as she broke into an inviting smile, as if to entice Nadine into telling her story. After no avail, she replied, "So, what bring you 'ere? Miss Nadine? Captain?"

"Ha! Captain!" The topic set off the spark within her. "Lord knows I deserve it. No, I am not a captain due to the likes of another pirate. As a woman, you know males will always reap the rewards a female worked so hard for." Nadine took a long drink as the barmaid inquired further.

"Which pirate may I ask luv? I may know the likes of 'him." said the barmaid, as she lowered her voice "spit in his drink if you like!"

"He's of no importance, or I should say he should not be. Inferior pirates." said Nadine as she took another drink.

"Right you are there misses, never met a truer pirate that was worth 'his gold. All of 'em 'cept Jack Sparrow." The barmaid instantly knew she spoke the wrong words to Nadine as she slammed down her mug of rum, spilling the remnants all about the table.

Slowly Nadine turned her body towards the maid and said though clenched teeth, "Jack Sparrow is nothing but a fake. Make sure you remember that. Got it?" The maid simply nodded her head, noting the expression on Nadine's face, and the glare in her eyes.

She was now furious at the simple thought of him. She looked down at her now spilled mug of rum and mumbled under her breath "...Jack Sparrow."


	4. Ch3 RUM and Bath

1"**Rum and Bath"**

8888

Jack woke with a start to knocking on the door of his cabin. "Capt'!" said the familiar voice of Joshamee Gibbs. Jack shot the top half of his body up and realized quickly the familiar sting that comes from much rum the night, or lets be honest the afternoon beforehand.

"Oh bugger." He said to himself before he answered his first mate, "Aye! I'm up!"

_**I wonder, what was that order I was to give me thinks?**_

Gibbs informed the captain they were now docked in the bay of his favorite town, Tortuga.

_**AH yes! **_

He thought with a smile as he gave consent of his men to Gibbs for shore leave as he attempted to now stand. Thankfully he recalled some rum was left upon the Large table in his quarters on top of several maps sprawled upon it. He blinked almost violently to adjust his eyes in the darkened room that was barely visible, due to the candle inside the lamp that was flickering. His knees threatened to give out on him as he walked cautiously towards the table without incident. With care and affection he grasped his hand around the neck of the bottle, and smiled lovingly at it. He put the spout to his lips and let that familiar feeling sweep over him. Soon the headache was gone, and Jack felt right about the world.

8888

She opened her eyes, in confusion. Last she remembered she was on her fourth pint of rum, and... then it all got a bit blurry. It was now nighttime, and she noticed with disgust she was in a room of what she could only guess was from the inn. She snarled in contempt of the fact that she most likely gave liberties to some random male about town.

Before she could inquire further in her memory, there was a knock about the door with a familiar female voice behind it.

"Beg'n your pardon misses, I took the liberty to bring yer bath." The voice said, and she still could not place the it, but allowed her to enter the room.

_**What the hell?**_

She was shocked to see the same barmaid from the tavern standing before her, holding a large basin and some fresh clothes.

"'Is good to see you up 'n bout misses Nadine! You gave me a fright you did!"

"I'm sorry?" Nadine managed to spout out. She half expected an explanation form this woman, but got none. "Beg your pardon, I do not recall, what was your name?"

"Oh! Pardon me misses, I had't introduced myself. Name's Shiela Barton. You may call me Shiela."

"Shiela?"

_**Bloody hell.**_

"Yes misses." Said the barmaid with a smile.

Nadine felt another familiar sting in her temple as she placed her hand upon her forehead.

"Oh...Miss, you should sit a spell. You had yer fair share of drink you did. Come, lets get you clean an' proper.

_**Wait. Were are my clothes?**_

She was in a shift, which she knew she did not own__

Nadine had so many question for this woman she thought she offended. She decided a warm bath and clean clothes would be a good start to a clear head.


End file.
